zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 56
'Cerberus' Cerberus is the twenty-second episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with an Iron Kong fighting amidst a wind farm, against three Sabre Tigers, who fuse to form a gigantic "Cerberus", a massive three headed Zoid that proceeds to destroy it. Elsewhere Thomas explains that the "Trinity Ghost" is responsible for a series of attacks on Imperial soldiers. He dismisses them as an immature group of bandits (unrelated to Hiltz). However, the "Trinity Ghost" is shown to be watching Thomas, and are displeased with his disrespect. As such, they send him a "verdict" and he accepts, trying to prove his worth. He is ultimately defeated, by the Cerberus, even though he, as the Iron Kong before him, destroys all three Tigers that approach him. BEEK tells him not to attack the huge Zoid in front of him, but Thomas doesn't listen. He is eventually defeated by the massive Zoid. Van takes on the mission, and sets out to find the Trinity Ghost. Behind the scenes, they watch him spying, and decide to execute him. Van uses a mobile BEEK to find tiny glass-like beads scattered in the grass below the wind farm nearby the area Thomas had been attacked in. Van also explains that BEEK had malfunctioned because the wind currents in the area acted like a tornado; something it was not programmed to deal with, and therefore could not offer reliable advice. Van, Fiona, and Zeke then head off to Thomas' old university to learn more about their weapons program, while Thomas analyses the item Van found. He explains that it is a kind of image projector, but is unable to divulge more due to an ultra-pushy nurse who forcibly makes him halt his research and rest. Later, Van faces off against the Trinity Ghost and once again the enormous Cerberus forms from the three Sabre Tigers. It attacks Van, but he dodges and fires at it, his shots sailing right through it. However, he wasn't shooting at it, instead shooting at the nearby Wind Farms. This stops the illusion and the Cerberus is revealed to be nothing more than an ordinary Sabre Tiger. Undeterred, the scientists behind the scenes set their three Zoids to attack Van, but he, with some advanced maneuvering, takes out the Tigers. The Tigers get back up and jettison their equipment, refusing to obey their pre-programmed instructions. The Tigers fight on instinct alone, but Van is still able to defeat them. The scientists explain their motives, simple frustration at their lack of recognition as to the amount of effort they put into developing the weapons for Zoids. They are arrested, and the leader gives in, but offers one last challenge to Van, science versus the "special connection" he holds as a pilot. But as they talk, Fiona hears something, and the episode pans to an underground facility in a remote canyon where Hiltz is standing before yet another mysterious pool, like the ones that the Geno Saurer and Death Saurer were in. He claims that everything is ready for its awakening and a sinister pair of glowing red eyes are seen in the pool, and the episode ends. =Zoids= *Iron Kong *Zaber Fang *Blade Liger *Redler *Heldigunner *Gunsniper *Molga Trivia *In this episode, Fiona is seen not only putting a huge amount of salt into her coffee, but onto other food as well, much to Thomas' (restrained) horror. *Instead of pronouncing the word Trinity Ghost, Van actually forgets the word, consistently saying "Triple-cheese-toast" (Trinity Cheese in Japanese dub), much to Thomas's annoyance. *This is the second time Zeke is seen chasing a butterfly since Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 10. *This is the second time Thomas is being hospitalized since episode 10. *In the Japanese version, Thomas' full name is shown across the screen at one point while the Trinity Ghost analyzes his files. It is spelled: Thomas Richard Schwarz. The clip was most likely removed from the dub due to his last name being changed to "Schubaltz." See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode